Sureal
by Lee Thea
Summary: Jungkook melihat sebuah dunia pada iris Taehyung, sebuah penyembahan yang dibumbui keindahan yang bagaikan mimpi. KookV. NamJin.


_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17._ _Terimakasih sudah hadir di waktu terburukku._ _Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan yang banyak untuk kehidupanmu._ _Jangan menyerah._ _Tetaplah jadi Jungkook yang kuat dan manly._ _Mari berjuang lebih keras di masa kedewasaanmu._ _Kita bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti._ _1 September_ _KTH_

 **Mi Dean. 229. Bagian tengah. Aku adalah Kita. 161. Pada secarik kertas.**

#

 **"Sureal."**

 **By Lee Thea.**

 **KookV / VKook/ NamJin**

 **Bangtan Boys belongs to God, BigHit Ent., and Their Parents.**

#

Jungkook membolak-balikan kertas cat air itu, memvisualkan lukisan seorang pria yang terpejam dengan bunga lili putih dan surat selamat di baliknya. Jungkook tersenyum senang. Hadiah itu sederhana, tapi kalau itu dari orang yang penting bagi hidupmu, harganya mahal sekali, bukan? Ia meneliti hasil goresan kuas yang menghasilkan persenyawaan cat air di atas pucatnya kayu olahan itu. Goresan Taehyung selalu membakar dadanya dengan adrenalin untuk menang, berlatih tanpa jeda seperti jantungnya yang terus bekerja.

Indah.

Pria kelinci itu menatap Taehyung di hadapannya. Hari itu mereka—Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin—makan malam di restoran Italia rekomendasi Jimin. Hari itu pula mereka merayakan ulang tahun Jungkook yang sedikit terlambat. Malam itu segenap tawa mengudara, menjadi suatu momen dimana tercetak di memorinya.

Kejadian itu sudah beberapa tahun, kalau Jungkook hitung, 3 tahun.

Hari ini kelas pria bersurai malam itu kedatangan tamu spesial di pelajaran spesial. Gurunya, Kwon Jiyoung mendatangkan Taehyung sebagai narasumber di kelasnya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar, nyaris merobek daging di pipinya kala pria dengan surai madu memijakan kakinya di lantai keramik. Jungkook meniti penampilan pujaan hatinya dari puncak ke dasar. Sebuah beanie coklat susu ia kenakan dengan memadukan kemeja putih yang membayangi kulit kecoklatannya. Jeans longgar yang tampak nyaman entah mengapa begitu pas dengannya. Sepatu pantofel Gucci turut menyempurnakaan jelmaan malaikat itu. Sempurna.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Illustrator lepas, lulusan Universitas Teknik Seoul, Jurusan Seni Rupa dan Desain, penjuruan Komunikasi Visual."

Saat itu, mata pemuda Kim itu bertumpu pada binary mata Jungkook, menyesapnya ke dalam sebuah bara api yang bergolak, menarik Jungkook pada rumah singgah ternyaman di hidupnya, menyambutnya dengan wangi bunga bakung putih yang suci dan menenangkan. Jungkook menyadari pula, suatu hal baru yang terselip di matanya. Penghantar semesta tak berujung yang menarik kewarasan Jungkook. Ah, mungkin hanya halusinasi.

Tapi ketahuilah, Kook. Kegelapan di mata Taehyung itu ada.

#

Siang itu, kedua anak Adam dalam kisah kita memutuskan untuk memotong tali rindu yang tercipta waktu. Aroma rebusan kopi tercium sampai ke jalanan, dominasi bebatuan warna coklat menghiasi bangunan mungil yang nyaman itu. Taehyung duduk dengan anggun di hadapan Jungkook yang mencondongkan tubuhnya tanda tertarik. Jungkook melihat suatu kedewasaan di raga itu, seakan banyak bagian dunia yang menjadi bagian darinya. Apa saja sebenarnya yang terjadi pada pria ini?

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliahmu, Kook?" senyum Taehyung usai menyesapi Americanonya.

"Akhir-akhir ini buruk. Profesor Choi banyak memberi tugas dengan deadline yang singkat. Nirmana membuatku mabuk, Tae." Jungkook merenggut. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Sebagian besar mahasiswa seni mengalami kendala di nirmana, eh?" Jungkook menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Hening cukup lama diantara mereka, hanya interupsi tanpa arti dari semarak porselen yang bertumbuk ringan serta ocehan jauh pelanggan lainnya. Kalau kalian akan merasa canggung bila tiba-tiba tak ada pembicaraan, tidak untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook saat ini.

Hitamnya arang di pembakaran bertemu dengan coklat kayu di musim gugur. Sebuah kontak yang cukup untuk mengetahui sebuah dunia yang baru, dunia asing bagi Jungkook yang ia temukan pada iris Taehyung. Kakak tingkatnya itu, entah apa yang ia alami selama ini. Ia menunjukan semuanya pada Jungkook lewat matanya. Ia memperlihatkan malam kelam di padang pasir, kosong, hanya ada pepohonan yang mati, kemudian angin membawa partikel pasir dengan perlahan. Sinar rembulan menerangi semuanya, tak ada kaktus, tak ada siapapun. Tiba-tiba di sebagian tempat lain, lentera malam itu berganti menjadi mentari yang hangat, lalu bunga-bunga bertumbuhan membentuk kebun alami yang dipenuhi kehidupan. Cacing-cacing menggeliat diantara tanah, dan kupu-kupu menari dengan sukacita.

Terasa dingin.Tapi hangat di saat bersamaan. Jungkook tak paham, Jungkook merasa aneh. Kemistri macam apa ini? Pikir Jungkook. Ini yang kau sebut jatuh cinta? Tidak juga. Jungkook normal, asal kau tahu.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook diam, menanti rangkaian kata dari Taehyung.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung tersenyum, senyum yang memerangkap putra Jeon itu pada kecantikan yang surreal seorang Kim Taehyung. Haruskah ia meragukan seksualitasnya? Tapi ia yakin kejantanannya masih mengacung bila disodori bokong sintal Nicki Minaj.

Yang Jungkook tahu, ini bukan perasaan yang biasa. Bukan hanya soal cinta pada sesama manusia milik Tuhan, tapi cinta pada Tuhan itu sendiri. Cinta pada bumi, cinta pada semesta, hidup, dan mati. Perasaan tak biasa yang menjungkirbalikan segala keyakinan yang telah disusupkan orangtuanya sejak biru. Perasaan surgawi, namun juga membuatmu merasakan neraka.

"Bisakah…" Taehyung bersua lagi. "Bisakah kita melakukannya, malam ini? Kurasa dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang, kau bisa jadi di atas."

Jungkook mengangguk.

Ah, Jeon Jungkook. Anggukanmu adalah bukti suatu penyimpangan.

#

Tubuh itu ada di pembaringan. Di sebelah seorang yang ada di dalam mimpi yang sepertinya buruk. Kim Taehyung mengusap wajah tampan Jeon Jungkook yang semakin tegas di pertambahan usia. Tersenyum tipis tanda kepuasan yang berbahagia. Jeon Jungkook kini miliknya, milik dunianya.

Taehyung tidak merasa bersalah. Ia sejak lama ingin menarik Jungkook pada apa yang ia laksanakan sekarang. Suatu pemujaan yang, untuk orang-orang, tak benar. Tapi itu sebuah kebenaran bagi Taehyung.

Dunia ini, setiap orang bilang sudah ada di ambang kehancuran. Itu benar. Setiap orang juga bilang, dunia ini salah. Dunia yang seharusnya adalah dunia dimana sebuah perdamaian menjadi hal utama, hidup tenang tanpa khawatir ada sebuah kriminalitas yang mengotori muka bumi ini.

Itu sebuah kesalahan bagi Taehyung.

Bisakah kau bayangkan dunia tanpa adanya kejahatan? Apa yang akan dilakukan manusia? Berdiam diri di rumah, minum teh dan bersantai di kursi malas? Yang muda bermain sedang yang tua mengamati dengan bahagia?

Lalu apa yang mereka waspadai? Kalau seperti itu, seharusnya tak ada yang namanya kematian,bukan? Karena setiap orang, _literally_ , sudah berada di surga yang damai.

Karena tak ada amarah, tak ada ego, tak ada dosa. Taehyung bisa gila bila sampai itu terjadi.

Astaga, sekarang saja dia sudah gila.

Tak mau melanjuti pemikiran luar biasanya, ia melanjutkan lelapnya, merengkuh Jungkook yang tak kunjung lepas dari mimpi buruknya, sembari pria dengan keindahan surreal itu menahan linu di selangkangannya. Taehyung menyeringai. Jungkooknya begitu panas di ranjang.

#

Seorang pria terlapisi oleh kain tipis yang bergelombang bagai ombak. Jungkook melihatnya tanpa bisa bergerak. Di sebelahnya terdapat lukisan seorang pria dengan lelehan warna hijau, merah, dan biru. Mata pria di lukisan itu menusuk jauh kedalam raganya, meminta untuk disembah, namun memerintahkannya untuk menaruh atensi pada pria di bawah kain itu.

Ketika lukisan itu terbakar, diikuti oleh tangis kehilangan Jungkook, kain itu terangkat, mengekspos pria yang terselimuti tadi. Pria itu membelakangi Jungkook, di punggungnya ada sepasang lubang memanjang. Begitu dalam hingga terlihat sebuah kegelapan di sana. Jungkook mengenali pria itu, ia memanggil namanya, bibirnya bergerak, namun tak ada suara. Ia mengingat namanya, tapi nama itu bagai timbul tenggelam di pemikirannya. Semakin keras ia memanggil, sesuatu menerobos keluar dari dua lubang itu.

Suara Jungkook tak pernah keluar, namun bagai magis, ia yakin seperti keyakinannya akan nilai-nilai masyarakat, pria itu mendengarnya, sembari berusaha memuntahkan keajaiban dari punggung itu.

Perlahan, ya, sebuah rangka keluar, membentuk ranting dengan dahan-dahan yang beraturan. Kemudian dari dahan itu muncul bulu-bulu, seperti bulu angsa berwarna hitam. Cantik. Indah. Namun penuh dengan perasaan terlarang yang penuh dosa.

Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, melebarkan sayap hitamnya. Kemudian menoleh pada Jungkook, melalui perpotongan pundaknya. Tersenyum, seolah menyampaikan dekapan selamat datang.

#

Jeon Jungkook membuka matanya. Langit-langit berwarna putih menjadi lanskap pertamanya. Ia mengingat keseluruhan mimpi itu. Singkat, namun begitu lama bagai tiada akhir.

Ia teringat pria bersayap itu. Pria yang begitu indah, yang menjadi oase pada mimpi buruknya. Ia melihat wajah itu.

Tunggu.

Tunggu dulu.

Ah.

Tidak.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!

Dada Jungkook hampa seketika, air matanya menetes perlahan, semakin lama semakin deras. Ia menangis tanpa isakan. Ia menangis meraung di dalam benaknya.

Ia tak dapat mengingat wajah pria itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Jungkook. Ia menoleh pada wajah seorang pria. Tampan dan cantik. Matanya bersinar dan teduh, seperti mata seorang ibu yang menatap bayinya penuh afeksi. Mata itu seperti mata Taehyung, namun tanpa kegelapan di sana. Begitu jelas, tak seperti mata cantik Taehyung yang penuh ambiguitas. Bibir pria itu penuh, tersenyum, menampilkan garis senyum yang menenangkan.

Tuhan, inikah malaikatmu? Apa kau mengirimkan aku seorang malaikat? Apa kau akan mengambilku sekarang, Tuhan?

"Namaku Kim Seokjin. Bisa kau ingat namamu?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan tatapan hampa. Ia di ruang yang berbeda dari kamar tempat ia menanam benih di dalam tubuh Taehyungnya. Ruangan itu lebih sempit dam sederhana, tak ada sarat kemewahan yang duniawi. Memberi suatu tekanan yang kalian sebut stres.

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dirimu, Tuan Jeon?"

"Aku seorang mahasiswa semester kedua di Fakultas Seni Rupa di Universitas Negeri Seoul. Aku lahir di Busan tanggal 1 September, dan umurku 20 tahun."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Lalu, apa kau memimpikan sesuatu?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi. "Seorang pria, dia…" ia terdiam.

"Aku tak bisa mengingatnya."

Seokjin mengangguk. Menuliskan beberapa data di kertas yang tercapit papan jalan.

"Dimana Taehyung?"

Seokjin mendongak, perhatian pada Jungkook sepenuhnya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa dia?"

"Seniorku. Dia… Dia disampingku tadi. Sebelumnya kita… Kita melakukan… Um…" wajah tampan pria bergigi kelinci itu memerah. Seokjin langsung paham. Seokjin meminta Jungkook untuk menceritakan siapa itu Taehyung, dan dengan senang hati Jungkook jawab.

"Baiklah Tuan Jeon, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain?" Tanya Seokjin sebelum keluar dari ruangan kecil itu.

"Aku mau Kim Taehyung."

Seokjin tersenyum canggung.

"Akan kuusahakan."

#

"Hey Jinseok. Tidakkah kau berniat untuk tidur?"

Seokjin menggeleng, membuat rambutnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Seorang pria dengan rambut ungu gelap memindahkan bokongnya ke dekat Seokjin. Pria itu, Kim Namjoon, melingkarkan tangannya di perut sang dokter jiwa dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak lebar dokter cantik itu. Membaui aroma lembut sabun mawar yang baru digunakannya sembari mengintip lembaran kertas di tangan Seokjin.

"Oh? Dia Jeon Jungkook yang itu?" ujar Namjoon tertarik. "Kau belum tahu apa yang dideritanya, Jinseok?"

"Kurasa, dia Skizofrenia."

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi gejalanya tidak seperti itu. Hanya sebagian kecil, belum bisa disebut Skizofrenia." Dokter muda itu menghela nafas keras. Nyaris putus asa dengan segala pengamatannya.

"Dan lagi, aku belum menemukan maksud apapun dari lukisan ini."

Seokjin membuka halaman baru dari filenya. Sebuah lukisan dari cat air, pemuda dengan bunga lili putih yang sedang tertidur. Namjoon terkesima dengan lukisan itu. " _What an art, babe._ Indah, tapi kau jauh lebih indah." Goda Namjoon. Giginya mulai usil member tanda pada leher Seokjin.

"Eum… Bukan itu, Joon. Ukh… Dia selalu memandangi… Ngh… Lukisan ini dan… Nhh… Ahh… KIM NAMJOON!"

Pria berlesung pipit itu meledakan tawanya sembari menghindari lemparan bantal dari kekasihnya. Usil sekali dia, tangan besar itu merayap-rayap dibalik kimono handuk Seokjin.

"Astaga! Bisakah nanti saja? Aku kemari butuh bantuanmu!" Jin menggembungkan pipinya. Namjoon merebut lukisan itu dan menelitinya baik-baik. Membaca kata demi kata tulisan di belakang kartu itu, kemudian Namjoon tersenyum, memamerkan dimple ikoniknya. "Ini mudah, Seokjin."

Pria jangkung itu mendatangi rak buku pribadinya, mengambil salah satu buku dengan ketebalan standar dengan sampul kecoklatan. Sampulnya tampak klasik dan misterius. Kemudian Namjoon menuntun Seokjinnya ke meja. Mempersiapkan kertas dan sebuah pena.

"Satu ciuman untuk satu clue."

Dokter Kim memutar bola mata jernihnya jengah. Ah, merepotkan. Tapi demi karirnya. Lagipula merasakan bibir tebal Namjoon bukan hal yang buruk, dan untuk sexy brain dosen mudanya yang selalu membuatnya melongo dengan lugunya.

Cup.

"Tak ada yang spesial dari semua tulisan ini."

"Hah? Astaga, jadi selama ini percuma?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Ingat, tiket untuk clue selanjutnya?"

Seokjin menghela nafas. Cup.

"Yang menarik adalah lukisan dan catatan kecil di bawah."

Cup. Sedikit lumatan oleh Namjoon.

"Mi Dean, dalam Bahasa Italia, Dean-ku. Tapi itu tak penting. Mi Dean ini adalah akronim dari…" Namjoon menunjukan buku yang tadi ia bawa. Novel klasik yang ditulis pada zaman perang dunia pertama. "Demian."

Cup. "Joonie, lanjutkan saja semuanya. Malam ini kau boleh jadi daddy."

Namjoon menyeringai sembari memainkan tangannya di tubuh Seokjin.

"Demian, 229 adalah halaman." Namjoon membuka halaman tersebut. "Lihat, sekilas pun kau akan tahu."

"Paragraf di tengah?"

"Betul sekali." Namjoon meninggalkan tanda lagi di leher sang dokter. Seokjin menulis ulang paragraph itu di kertas.

 **Aku telah mengalami begitu banyak kesepian. Sekarang aku merasakan bahwa kesepian yang lebih dalam itu ada dan itu tak dapat dihindari.**

"Aku adalah kita, ganti saja kata akunya." Namjoon mencoret tulisan 'aku', menggantinya dengan 'kita'.

#

 _Jungkook menangis dalam diamnya, seperti biasa, meraung di lubuk jantungnya. Ia ingin meneriaki semua orang, namun ia sadar, mereka tak memiliki kesalahan. Ia yang salah, tapi ia pun yakin kesalahan itu bukan sepenuhnya milik Jungkook._ _Kesepian itu menggerogotinya, membawanya pada titik terdalam dirinya._

#

"Kemudian kau harus mundur ke halaman 161. Bacalah. Demian mengirimkan Sinclair sebuah surat."

 **Seekor burung sedang berjuang untuk dapat keluar dari telur. Telur adalah dunia. Siapa pun yang berharap untuk dilahirkan harus menghancurkan sebuah dunia. Burung tersebut sedang terbang kepada Dewa. Dewa itu bernama Abraxas.**

#

 _Jungkook tak memiliki teman sampai seorang Kim Taehyung mendobrak masuk ke kisahnya. Ia tak pernah meminta izin pada Jungkook, pun tanpa ia sadari Kim Taehyung telah memengaruhi hampir setiap sel kehidupannya._ _Taehyung telah merenggut semua perhatian Jungkook, menjadikan dirinya pusat dengan otak yang meluncurkan lahar ide yang tak biasa, suatu hal yang aneh tapi masuk akal bila kau memutar sedikit otakmu._ _Taehyung adalah Demian bagi Jungkook, Jungkook adalah Sinclair yang terombang-ambing pada ketidakpastian yang dapat menghancurkan ragasukmanya kapanpun._

#

"Abraxas sangat terkenal sebagai Dewa yang menyembah Ke-Tuhanan dan iblis di saat yang sama. Remaja Eropa zaman pertengahan tak akan asing dengan Abraxas ini." Namjoon menjelaskan. Tangannya tak berhenti. Seokjin berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya ditengah nafsu yang mulai menggerogotinya.

Namjoon tersenyum remeh pada Seokjin. "Zaman sekarang penyembahan terhadap Abraxas sangat jarang, Jinseok." Namjoon memindahkan Seokjin ke ranjang mereka.

" _Pillowtalk, kitten? Our paradise and war zone, huh?_ " Geram Namjoon di telinga Seokjin. Seokjin menyeringai.

 _"Let's piss off the neighbors, ok, daddy?_ "

Seokjin melahap pintu masuk kerongkong Namjoon dengan ganas.

Kim Namjoon adalah nafsu. Seokjin harus mencatatnya setelah ini.

#

 _Kali pertama mereka bercinta, Jungkook terlena di bawah kungkungan Taehyung. Berkali-kali putih adalah pandangannya, kemudian gejolak tubuhnya tak terkendali, membawanya pada puncak tertinggi akan nikmat duniawi. Betapa indahnya Taehyung, berkali-kali Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keindahan itu adalah sebuah hal yang nyata. Tapi, selalu ada, interupsi itu. Kecantikan itu bagai ilusi yang memabukkan._ _Kemudian seks pertama mereka setelah bertahun lamanya terpisahkan berkilometer petak tanah, dengan tubuh Jungkook yang semakin bongsor dengan massa otot yang membentuk batu bata yang disusun kokoh di perutnya. Jungkook mendominasi Taehyung, yang tubuhnya tetap ramping, wajah yang sama cantiknya,raga itu benar-benar pas di rengkuhan Jungkook. Taehyung adalah air mineral di tengah puasa tanpa sahur dan buka. Kim Taehyung adalah godaan, dan Jungkook selalu tergoda._ _Tapi kemana Taehyung? Mengapa ia menghilang dari sisinya?_ _Sekali lagi semua terasa surreal. Terlihat bagai mimpi yang nyata. Eksistensinya timbul tenggelam namun selalu terpapar jelas dalam tiap detik pemikirannya._ _Dan turbulensi itu, menghantam kepala Jungkook sampai jungkir balik ia di ruangan imajinya, terpelanting dari tembok satu ke tembok satunya lagi seperti bola voli_

.

 _Siapa Taehyung, kini ia bisa menjawabnya._

#

Seokjin melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak kokoh dominannya. Mencakari kulit pria di atasnya setiap kali disuguhi oleh nikmat yang menagih, menjijikan tapi sayang bila terlewatkan.

"Bunga lili atau bakung putih adalah lambang kematian Jinnie. Orang di lukisan itu tertidur. Tertidur dalam..." Namjoon mendesis ketika Seokjin memerangkapnya dalam kesempitan. "Keabadian."

Namjoon, Namjoon. Seandainya kau tahu, Seokjin tak peduli lagi. Dia hanya ingin kau menghentakkannya sampai ia hancur, dan mengurangi keawetan ranjang karena turut bergoyang tak karuan.

Ya, seandainya kau mengatakannya tanpa memorak porandakan kucing kecilmu, kau bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa.

#

 _Kim Taehyung itu sebuah kenyataan yang tak nyata. Jungkook telah lama paham maksud kalimat di kartu ucapannya. Tapi ia baru menemukan arti terbesarnya, Kim Taehyung telah menuntunnya ke sebuah dunia yang surgawi diatas tungku api neraka, diterima Tuhan dan dilaknat secara bersamaan. Jungkook tertawa seperti orang kesurupan. Kim Taehyung benar-benar orang sinting. Kim Taehyung benar-benar._ _Hahaha. Kim Taehyung benar-benar. Hahaha._ _Jeon Jungkook kini berdiri diatas dunia, dengan angin yang lebih tinggi dari manusia lainnya. Ia adalah pendosa yang dirahmati Tuhan, yang membawanya ke tempat tertinggi. Terhormat, dan miliknyalah dunia terang yang terikat dunia bawah._ _Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan lambang Tuhan dan Iblis itu, sebuah simbol kepercayaan yang akan kau tolak mentah-mentah karena keagamaanmu. Sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan kecantikan surreal Kim Taehyung, dimana suatu kemimpian itu akan menjadi keindahan yang real. Ia pun yakin Taehyung tengah menantinya di dunia yang itu, dunia yang Jungkook temukan di selaman mata pria Kim kesukaannya._ _Sebentar lagi, ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersayap di mimpinya. Pemuda yang, jauh di lubuk hatinya, begitu ia rindukan seumur hidup. Pemuda yang membawa sebuah arti Ke-Tuhanan yang sesungguhnya bagi Jungkook, jauh lebih kuat dari keagamaan ibu bapaknya._ _Jungkook rentangkan tangannya, memejamkan mata seraya mengangkat dagunya, merasakan gegap gempitanya akan surga. Jungkook, dengan bahagia yang memenuhi tiap jantung dan paru-parunya, mengosongkan pijakannya, jatuh bebas ke lapisan terluar tanah bumi. Yang ia lakukan adalah penyembahan. Pemuda dengan sayap itu menunggunya dengan rentangan pelukan. Ya! Ya! Dia mengingat wajah itu! Ia melihat wajah itu! Wajah di mimpi buruknya yang, astaga, mengapa Jungkook baru menyadarinya? Itulah mimpi indah yang sebenarnya! Ya! Pemuda bersayap hitam yang indah dan penuh dominasi akan hidupnya._ _Pemuda yang ia ingat wajahnya sebagai Abraxas._ _Abraxas adalah Kim Taehyung_

.

 **End**.

 _Review adalah suatu penghargaan yang indah untuk setiap writer._

A/N :

Halo, ini Lee Thea.

Saya hadir dengan cerita baru, sebagai pengganti Lakuna Candramawa yang, dengan berat hati, tidak akan saya lanjutkan.

Saya telah memikirkan semua plotnya sampai titik terdetailnya, ada banyak referensi yang sudah saya kumpulkan. Tapi kemudian saya menyadari, ada hal yang tidak seharusnya di Lakuna Candramawa.

Saya tetap melanjutkan Lakuna Candramawa sebagai draft pribadi, tidak dipublikasikan. Karena saya akan banyak mengangkat soal suatu keagamaan yang jelas dan menyinggung dan berpotensi menimbulkan amarah bagi beberapa pembaca.

Saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dengan keputusan ini. Dan saya berterimakasih pada kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan Lakuna Candramawa.

11 Juni 2017, Lee Thea.


End file.
